Moonpetals
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: Pre-canon compilation of vignettes, drabbles, and oneshots. Presented chronologically, not written such. Alternate universe. New chapters will be marked by a dash at the end of the title.
1. Ozpin: Seeds - 2128

A faint smile came to the headmaster's lips as he looked out over the school grounds. In just a week's time, students would return to Beacon, bright-eyed freshmen and dead-serious seniors alike. The beginning of a new term was always hectic with the sudden uptick in paperwork but—

His scroll buzzing in his pocket made him raise an eyebrow, but he pulled it out. "What can I do today for you, Persia?" It was rare for her to call his personal scroll directly, so it had to be important. Even with her advancing age, she was always one to report to him in person.

"Sir, you won't believe who I just saw." He pursed his lips together, remaining silent to encourage her to speak. With how the large the city of Vale was, he really had no guesses. At the very least, it didn't seem to be one of Salem's lackeys with her tone.

"…A Rose." His eyebrows shot up and he looked at the device in his hand before putting it back to his ear.

"…Pardon me, but are you certain? There hasn't been any sign of the family in Vale for close to a century and a half." Radiance had returned from that failed mission by some miracle, but she'd vanished about six months afterward. Even the chapel of Verana that her family had had such strong ties to had lost track of Radiance following her return.

"I'm certain. She had the marks of a true Rose. Gradiated hair, black at the roots, red on the ends and the truest silver eyes I've seen this side of Dawn. It was only for a moment, though. She disappeared as soon as she noticed I saw her. I have a feeling she'll be slippery." Ozpin fell silent as he considered the information. The Rose family had continued after Radiance's disappearance into the masses and now he knew there was a true Silver-Eyed Warrior in Vale. It'd been around a century and half since he'd last had one in his service. Roses were either the most loyal or most frustrating warriors he could have in his ranks. Many centuries had taught him just how stubborn and cunning the family was…especially his various run-ins with Dawn over his many lifetimes. It was a definite risk but…

"I'll dispatch Team PSTL to see if they can find her. Thank you for the report, Persia. Is there anything else?"

"No sir; that was all." With that the line clicked off and Ozpin turned the scroll to silent.

He returned to his desk, pulling out a picture from his wallet. Though faded with age, he could still make out the light teal tips fading to navy blue at the roots, and her silver eyes sharp as she stood at attention by King Lugus' side…

He removed his glasses and put his face in his free hand, unable to stop the tears. Oh Radiance… That mission had been one of his biggest mistakes… He'd lost too many good people on that disastrous mission… There had only been one survivor and he'd lost her too… Why had he been such a fool…? Why did he think he could have managed to spy on Salem like that? He'd lost so many good people but he'd drive away the one woman he'd wanted to keep safe most… Such a damnable, foolish mistake…


	2. Kali: Annoyance - July 2133

Originally written for the RWBY Art Challenge Day 7: Parent

* * *

A smile tugged at her lips as she walked down the oath. buckets in hand. Yet another perfect day to fetch water. The Grimm had come around less, a blessing from the High Mother herself. Not that she needed the High Mother's protection—

Ears came to attention and swiveled, dread darkening her veins from the nearby presence. Water darkened the earth as her dagger hissed from its sheath, blade reflecting the light for a fraction of a second until it shrouded in darkness.

Silent feet skidded around the corner and her eyes widened. Three Ursae Major, four Minor, one man. Blood trickled down his temple, right arm hung limp. What a damn fool! She just shook her head as her fingers curled around the other hilt, blades singing through the air.

Three minutes. Far too long to fell so few Grimm.

She dropped to her knees next to him and put a hand on his forehead, jerking back. "You idiot! How long has your arm been broken?!" Confusion creased his brow and she sighed. Yet another ill equipped Menagerine, failing to plan for the overland journey to the capitol and not understanding a lick of Standard Central Mistrali.

She stood, wrapping her arm around the giant's waist. She was not looking forward to nursing him him for the next several months, but he'd get out of her hair afterward…


	3. you'll take flight soon - 2136

Okay, so this isn't the usual sort of story that's written in general. Basically, the song Wings exists in my take on the world and this explains the circumstances under which it was written and the meaning behind it. This prefaces each recording of the song so that way the people fully understand it.

* * *

 _Before you listen to this song, I want to take a moment of your time to explain the circumstances in which it was written. There is some very upsetting language in it and I just want to warn you before you hear it._

 _This song is the story of my life. I'm a first-generation native Menagerine and I had never originally intended to leave like many of us so as to avoid humans and discrimination especially in the wake of the Rights Revolution. I was born during it, but I didn't experience the conflict. Unfortunately, some extenuating circumstances forced me away and to the mainland._

 _It was a hard transition as to be expected, especially after landing in Mistral like all of us do. Being treated as lesser simply for the circumstances of our births is reprehensible and should be abolished and that was where I found myself. I joined Mistral's Communities With Faunus organisation but it proved to be unfulfilling for me._

 _I spent four years campaigning with them and nothing came of my efforts. We came close so many times, but the legislature stopped it at the very last minute. All our hard work had been for nothing. Granted, looking at it now, it was only ten years after the Faunus Rights Revolution ended, so it made sense, but I didn't realise that until later._

 _Slowly, I became angrier and angrier. I heard the whispers of revolution against humans. Blood for blood became my rallying cry and I fell in with the Shadow Storms, the most radical sect of Faunus right organisations at the time._

 _I spent twelve long years in that organisation, causing untold damages to human settlements. It felt cathartic and righteous in my mind as they had oppressed us and deserved some of the pain they had inflicted on us._

 _Unfortunately, in the last three years I was active, the rhetoric and targets shifted. We went from harming humans to Faunus that allied with them and fought peacefully for their right to exist safely. I thought nothing was wrong with it at first, but in the last year… I was ordered to shoot some hostages. She was a single mother with her three children. She begged me to spare them and I finally stopped and questioned what I was doing._

 _She was an innocent civilian that had done nothing but ask for her right to exist._

 _In that moment, I realised the atrocities I had committed._

 _I helped her and her children escape alive and never went back._

 _The organisation dissolved six months later after a major sting operation by Faunus authorities._

 _That's where the slur of stray comes in._

 _I understand that it'll upset you to hear it, but I truly was everything it implies. I was a radical from Menagerie that had no home now, no purpose in life. I was truly a stray in every sense of the word._

 _I wandered for three years, wanting to hide from my past, but I met a wise human while wandering in Mistral. A woman named Ciane Branwen, a cat Faunus from the Branwen tribe, sat down with me and helped talk me through what I had done. I stayed with her people for a time and she helped me through some of the worst of my feelings and set me straight. I even returned to the village with them for the inactive season, meeting another wise woman named Dove, her adoptive sister._

 _I returned home to Menagerie and started writing songs that tell my story and can be used as protest tunes for those fighting for us. I've been doing that for four years now._

 _Even if you feel lost, you can find your way again, and I hope that this song can serve as the light in the dark for those that fell to the same destructive path I did._


	4. Raven: Springtime - 2145

Raven sighed and pulled off the Nevermore helm, reining Dela around. "Recovery, don't bother. There's nobody left." The strewn bodys and shattered ruins told the story well enough, the massive hoofprint in the dark only sealing the deal. She could only hope that the Nuckelavee had moved on from here. It was the only Grimm the tribe truly feared due to the fact it made even the ten-story Nevermores near the village seem like dumb animals in comparison. The sadistic thing never left survivors.

She pushed herself out of the saddle and headed for the remains of the dust shop, slicing the lock off with Omen. It clattered to the ground and she smiled. She was getting low on blades and needed to replace them. The last fight with a young Goliath had really exhausted her supplies, so the need really was critical.

A small shift caught the corner of her eye and she flicked Omen's blade to its full length, eyes narrow. "Show yourself." It wasn't a Grimm, she damn well knew that. But how had someone survived the Nuckelavee? Multiple decades of experience with its attacks on villages had all but solidified—

A tiny figure came out of the shadows. Dust smeared her gaunt cheeks, but the bright blue eyes shone despite the situation. Strength and determination defied her small stature, but the slight wobble in her legs betrayed her fear. Raven's throat caught and she sheathed Omen, kneeling low and extending her arms out for the girl. She couldn't have been much older than Yang was now…

The girl didn't budge, eyes still full of defiance. Raven offered her a soft smile before speaking. "Hey, it's all right; you're safe now." The little girl shook her head, folding her arms.

"You're the Branwens… Da told me you're nothin' but trouble…" She couldn't hide the waver in her voice and Raven sighed. The tribe didn't have the best reputation, but they still did their best to help the survivors of Grimm attacks…

Shaking her head, Raven let her arms drop onto her leg. "Yes, we're the Branwen tribe, but we came here to see if anyone was alive." And get the leftover supplies they could make use of, but that was neither here nor there at the moment. "You don't want to stay here, do you?" The little girl puffed her cheeks out as her gaze drifted out over the destroyed village. It really wasn't hard for Raven to see tears in her eyes, but the girl blinked them away. For one so young, she certainly had the spirit of a warrior…

"If you come with me, you'll have a warm bed, clean clothes, and as many hot, yummy meals as you want." Raven kept her voice soft and she saw the deliberation on her face. Her sunken cheeks betrayed it'd been weeks since she'd last had a proper meal. Honestly, she was surprised and impressed the girl had survived this long.

After a few moments, her shoulders slumped and Raven pulled her into her arms. A tear fell on her skin and she held the little girl into a full hug. Raven's body shook as the little girl started sobbing, clinging to her like a lifeline. She wished Summer were there because kids were not her forte, but… She shrugged the thought away, running a hand through her hair. "Sweetie, what's your name?"

"C-C-Coy-ya…" She could barely make out the choked syllables and Raven nodded.

"It's okay, little one. I won't let anybody hurt you again…" Raven just couldn't bum the girl on some random tribe member. After all of the trauma she'd suffered, she needed support, love, and warmth which was something her own mother would be able to help her with. Hopefully, between them and her grandmother, they'd be able to raise the little girl.

Raven's heart constricted as she remembered all she'd seen, but she shook it away.

No.

She'd already abandoned one child.

She wasn't about to do it again.

* * *

Since Vernal is just an alias for the obvious reasons, I gave her a real name. "Coya" still follows the theme naming for RWBY. It's a reference to the shade of brown called "coyote brown."


	5. Winter: First Meetings - 2147

Quick warning for implied/referenced child abuse

* * *

"Yes. The young Miss Schnee shows quite a lot of promise with music despite her young age. She's already reading at a level three years above where she should be." Winter froze at the voice. Her former music teacher, Mr. Brooks. She hadn't seen him for a few years now. What was he doing back at Schnee manor? And what was he talking about? She was perfect in music as with everything—so who? Willow was an only child and Nicholas had been to the extent of her knowledge. Willow had seemed to continue that legacy with only her, but she had been oddly absent the past several years. Then again, with her alcoholism…

SHe pressed herself against the bookcase, heart pounding in her ears. She needed to get to the bottom of this.

"She is surprisingly astute. She seems to pick up on most things very quickly. Her eye for color with needlepoint is also superb." Winter wrinkled her nose at the thought. An hour each day was dedicated to the tedious, mind-numbing task. It still didn't answer her question of _who_ they were talking about, though…

"She's a lot more obedient than that unruly Winter is." Mr. Brooks snorted and Winter's blood turned to ice in her veins. She had a sister? And she wasn't a toddler from the sound of it. She'd seen Willow broken up more than a few over the past several years for reasons beyond the usual abuse, but now she knew why. Jacques had been hiding at least one sibling from her and she had to know what was going on.

She'd get to the bottom of it that night.

* * *

Winter sat on her bed, a hand in front of her mouth. So she had a younger sister. Jacques had hidden her from her for at least a few years. She would likely have been kept in the west wing where the family stayed, but the question was where. The first and second floors were out as Jacques and Willow had their room on the first. Hers was on the second. That left two floors and a fifty-fifty chance of finding her little sister that night. It'd hopefully be easy enough to find the door since she already knew what to look for. But there were dozens of rooms and the servants would report her to her Jacques if they found her. It'd be a race against time and chance.

She had to get this perfect the first time or else she'd likely never meet her little sister.

Well, it wasn't like this was a situation she hadn't found herself in before.

She'd try the fourth floor. It made the most sense if they wanted to keep them separated. If she was as restricted to her room as Winter was, then the sound wouldn't carry down to her room. It'd also probably be on the opposite end of the hall.

With a nod to herself, Winter extracted a bobby pin from her nightstand and slid it inside the lock on her door. Both that and the deadbolt popped open with practiced ease. It'd taken her far too long to learn to pick them, but now, simple muscle memory kicked in. She couldn't stop the faint smile on her lips at the thought of how easily she slipped past Jacques' security. It was tight, but nothing could surpass perfection.

She darted through the halls, slate blue eyes scanning the ceiling for any cameras. Jacques' obsession with security drove her nuts, but by this point, she knew the range and timing of all models due to her traipses to the library. The servants proved more difficult to avoid, but with the late hour, most were only concerned about their duties. It wasn't as if anybody expected perfect little Winter to break her curfew and deprive herself of sleep.

After what had to have been over half an hour, she started past a door and froze, her eyes narrowing. There it was; her sister's room. She placed a gloved hand on the knob and put her thumb over the lock. She felt it pop as she slipped inside, closing it silently with practiced ease.

A small noise of fright came from behind the four-poster bed and she took in a deep breath. This was going to be hard on her little sister. She had already anticipated it, but to actually face her down… She really didn't know if she'd scare her or not. If the earlier conversation and the small noise were anything to go off of, her sister was terrified. She could hardly blame her, though, if she'd suffered even half of the abuse she herself had endured. She could only pray her heard demeanor wouldn't completely terrify her.

Pushing a strand of her hair back into place, she approached the bed and tapped the hanging curtains. Another small noise responded and her heart sank. No, she had to be strong. She was a Schnee and Schnees did not break.

She pulled the curtain back just enough to peek around it. A small girl about four or five years old huddered against her pillow, innocent blue eyes wide. Her sheets shook as her white hair glowed in the pale moonbeams through the gaps in the curtains. Winter's heart skipped several beats as a knot formed in her throat. SHe was most definitely a Schnee; they looked too similar to not be siblings.

For the first time Winter knew, she did something unexpected: she smiled softly and allowed her perfection to relax. With how Jacques was, it would only scare her more. That was the last thing she needed.

She sat on the edge of the bed, causing her sister to press against the headboard. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before looking back at the terrified girl. She just had to remember how Willow had treated her before turning to alcohol. "I'm sorry for scaring you, but you've got nothing to fear from me. I'm your older sister, Winter. What's your name?" She kept her voice as low as she could and didn't move an inch. Her sister's eyes scanned her, though the locked down onto the bed near her hands. Cold fury bubbled in her heart, but she said nothing.

The silence stretched between them and Winter mentally cursed. Of course she was silent; women were to be seen and not heard. She knew Jacques' mantra _all_ too well: victory through control and perfection. Apparently he'd moved onto controlling her little sister since his plans for perfection through her had failed.

After several more moments of silence, Winter slid off the bed, not wanting to scare her sister any further. Jacques terrorised her enough; she didn't need it from another family member.

She wouldn't give up though.

* * *

Unfortunately, Winter knew it was too dangerous to sneak out every night. She risked her own safety as well as that of her sister's whenever she did, so she had to be smart about it. She only visited two more times over the next month with similar results.

She couldn't stand it any longer, though, and returned to her sister's room for the fourth time. She heard her soft breaths behind the curtains, glad to know she slept peacefully. She smiled faintly and pulled the curtain back.

It took every ounce of perfection she had to not march down to the first floor and blast Jacques with a Glyph.

A cast adorned her little sister's arm. She could feel the marble stairs against her own back as she looked at it.

Jacques had gone _too far_ this time.

She pulled a chair over to her little sister's bed and wrapped her gloved hands around the uncast one. She closed her eyes and searched for the faint memory of when Willow had unlocked hers. It tugged dimly at the corners of her consciousness, but she found it, repeating the words generations before her had spoken.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." She felt a subtle shift in her sister and managed a small smile. At least she'd have her aura to protect her now. She'd have to learn to use it but…

Winter's head dropped a bit and she rested her arms on the bed. It had been a _long_ day and Jacques had been in a foul mood for the duration. Her own aura had hit bottom and this wasn't easy to to do since she was so inexperienced. She let her head drop, though she kept her hands wrapped around her sister's. A few minutes of resting her eyes wouldn't hurt, right…?

* * *

A small shift snapped her awake and she scanned the room. Moonlight filtered through the curtains and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Then her sister's innocent blue eyes met hers and Winter smiled softly. "I feel different…" Her sister's words barely reached a whisper and Winter nodded as she sat up. She started to pull away, but her sister held onto one of her hands. Her eyes rounded owlishly.

"Yes… I unlocked your aura. It'll protect you from this happening again." Winter kept her voice low as she let her free hand brush over the cast. "You'll need to learn to activate it, but you are a Schnee; it should come easily." Even Willow who had never experienced true combat had mastery over her Glyphs…at least before she'd turned to alcohol and sleeping pills. A Schnee could and would take to and master her Glyphs in time. If her sister was even half as skilled as she was.

The girl gave a small nod and looked down. "…Weiss."

Huh?

Winter blinked and looked up.

"I'm Weiss."

Winter nodded and shifted to sit on the bed next to Weiss. Weiss tensed but allowed Winter to pull her close. Winter placed a soft kiss on her head before murmuring.

"By my own life, I will protect thee."


	6. Summer: Family - Oct 2147

A small lil fluff piece for Mother's Day featuring some Flown North.

* * *

Summer tensed and her eyes snapped open when she felt something placed on her abdomen. She relaxed and smiled, though, when Qrow and Yang came into focus. The little girl grinned and Summer reached up, wiping away a bit of flour smudged on her cheek. "Happy birthday!" Summer just chuckled and looked at her.

"I know you aren't much of a morning bird, but it was hard to ignore Yang's ruckus in the kitchen." Qrow chuckled a little as well and settled down onto the bed beside her. She shifted and leaned up against him, giving a small nod. Of course Yang would want to do something for her birthday. The little girl had her mother's heart and kindness, so it was no surprise. She felt her aura flicker for a moment and Qrow gave her a squeeze. She inhaled; she had to be strong and calm for the girls.

She let out the breath and smiled as Qrow pulled Yang onto the bed. The little girl nestled between them. She kissed her daughter's head, the calm and love radiating out. She couldn't help but smile at the subtle flavors and elbowed Qrow softly. A little color entered his cheeks and he chuckled. An arm came around her shoulders as she rested against him.

He always did remember the small things.

She finished quickly and sat the tray to the side. Yang's head lolled to the side, tiny hand clinging to her shirt. The clock read only quarter to five and she nodded to Qrow. He gave a soft smile before slipping out of the room. He clicked the light off and Summer pulled Yang closer, settling back down. She kissed her daughter's head and closed her eyes, drifting back into sleep.


	7. Yang: Gold - May 2148

Don't worry, I've got you;  
Nothing will ever harm you.  
I'm close by, I'll stay here;  
Through all things, I will be near.

* * *

Yang's hand trembled as it neared the knob but she let out a breath and opened the door. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at the bed, expecting to see her mother there, but it sat empty. They slid down her cheeks but she ignored them as she grabbed a chair, dragging it over to the bookcase. Her hand skimmed the composition notebooks until she found the battered blue one and pulled it out.

Summer hadn't allowed her to touch it while she'd been alive for some reason, but now that she was gone, she couldn't kill her curiosity. Plus, she had to find _something_ that would get Ruby to sleep. In the four days since the funeral, she hadn't managed to get her little sister to even nap. They were too used to being held in their mother's arms, wrapped in one of her cloaks.

She plopped down on the chair and started flipping through the notebook. 5/6, 3/9, 4/10… Sorrow,Despair, Deceit, Fury… The usual eclectic time signatures flew by along with the strange titles. She couldn't quite get the hang of them yet, and when combined with the fast BPM, they were well out of her skill range even though they were all short.

Her eyebrows raised as she reached the last few pages and her vision misted over as she looked at the lyrics. The soft melodies flowed in her head, fingers unconsciously plucking at the psaltery strings. This…This might be just what she needed to get Ruby to sleep… But…

She glanced at the closet and pulled the chair over, tucking the music book under her arm. She yanked one of the cloaks off the hanger, gasping as the chair tumbled over. She hit the ground, heart beating as she failed to take in air for several seconds. She coughed and sputtered as it returned, but forced herself to her shaking legs. She couldn't worry about herself right now; her little sister was hurting.

She returned to their room and smiled at Ruby as swiped her psaltery off the dresser. She nestled the cloak around the two of them, starting to play and sing the first song slowly. The tear stains on the lyrics made some places hard to read, though.

" _Hush your cries, close your eyes; stay with me…_ " The slow, gentle melody permeated the room and Yang focused entirely. Reading anything was still hard, but she was was quickly getting better. Rifling through Summer's songbooks and trying different melodies to get Ruby to sleep was hard, but she _had_ to try.

She felt Ruby's head start to loll as she finished the song and continued onto the next one. Her vision blurred as she read the lyrics, but she ignored it. " _Long ago, before we met; I dreamed about you_ …" She could feel the love Summer poured into the melody and lyrics. The tears rolled down her cheeks, but she refused to stop until the last note hung in the air.

The sound of Ruby's soft breaths broke the silence and she managed a small smile. Her sister's tiny hand clung to her shirt and she placed a gentle kiss on her head. She couldn't help but glance at the song dedications, though.

 _Raven, you'll never be alone. Don't forget you have a team to support you. Salem won't win as long as we stand together._

 _My sweet, sweet daughters. I'll never leave you no matter what_.

She wanted to dwell on them more, but she yawned as a wave of exhaustion finally hit her. Staying up for four days was hard. She sat the composition book and psaltery to the side, burying herself in Summer's cloak and closing her eyes. She could almost smell the painfully familiar scent of the rose perfume as darkness washed over her.


	8. Yang: Wildfire - 2150

So this will probably be a…divisive piece due to  
1) the way I portray Taiyang  
2) his treatment of the girls

I'll warn you now this does not portray him in a positive light whatsoever. Just… Yeah, I really didn't want to write this one.

* * *

Yang yawned and stretched as her alarm went off. Seven thirty. That left her with half an hour to get ready and another fifteen minutes to get to the docks. She needed to go to the city to pick up a few things that the small shop in their village just didn't offer.

She pushed herself off the bed and gave Ruby's head a small kiss, tugging the cloak over her further. She was surprised just how easily Ruby slept through the alarms, but if it meant she'd be able to get back before she woke up, it was worth it. She didn't want her baby sister to be hungry for too long.

She quickly pulled some clothes on and hoisted her hair into a ponytail, heading downstairs. Ein barked as she headed down the stairs and she smiled at the Weimaraner. "If Ruby wakes up, take good care of her like usual, okay?" She patted his head and he wagged his tail, nudging her hand. She doubted Ruby would wake up before she returned around ten, but it never hurt to double check with the babysitter.

She headed into the kitchen and froze when she saw Taiyang behind the stove. He hummed and moved about the kitchen as if he hadn't been in it for the first time in two years. Her hand curled into a fist when he stopped and smiled at her. "Good morning, Yang. Is there anything you'd like—"

" _Don't give me that!_ " She glared at Taiyang, feeling her entire body shake. He blinked and stepped back before he came over and knelt next to her.

"Yang, what—"

"Don't play stupid with me, Taiyang!" She pointed a finger at him and he recoiled. How could he act like nothing had happened?! Was he really that stupid?! She could already feel the inferno building inside her but she couldn't stop it like usual.

"You left me and Ruby alone for two years and then you think you can waltz back in like nothing changed after that?! Sure, Qrow left too, but he's already proven to be away for extended periods because of his missions! But you— You're barely ever home! This is the first time I've seen you since the school year started!" She'd had to go to school herself, but before Summer had died, he'd always been home by dinner. They didn't see him the most, sure, but he'd still been there. He'd still done what he could to help raise them. But now…

They'd barely seen him since Summer had died. Even during the summer when he _should_ have been home, he wasn't. He waltzed off to who knew where in the world to continue his Huntsman duties. He made good money, sure, but…

Tears flowed down her cheeks and she stepped forward, causing him to fall on his bottom. "It left _me_ to raise Ruby alone! Do you know what I've done while you were off doing who knows what?! Cooking, cleaning, sewing, budgeting, shopping, yard work… Everything _you_ should should have been doing but weren't! I know you're hurting too, but that's not an excuse to abandon your daughters!" Her shaking increased and she could feel something deep inside her near breaking point. She'd spent the last two years raising Ruby like a single mother. It'd been deeply exhausting and she hadn't had time to grieve. How could Taiyang be so utterly selfish…?

She saw him run a hand through his hair and shift into a sitting position. He didn't meet her eyes, though, and his shoulders dropped. Tension crackled in the air and she stared at him, waiting. He just dropped his head into his hands and his body shook. "Yang, I-I… You're right; there is no excuse… I just.. You both just look so similar to your mothers… It hurt too much to see them again…"

Yang froze and something inside of her _shattered_. Mothers…? Them…? Summer wasn't…?

Heat rolled off her and light gleamed from the ends of her hair. "You're not my father anymore. You died the same moment Mom did." Despite the heat from her body, ice colored her tone and flowed in her veins. This wasn't he man that had raised them; this was some ghost claiming to be Taiyang Xiao Long. He was no sunny dragon; he was a walking corpse.

She'd never forgive him.

"Give me Qrow's—"

" _He's the reason she died!_ " Yang's head snapped up and she saw tears pour down Taiyang's face. They dropped onto the floor as he hunched over, but she didn't care. "If your damn uncle hadn't spent so much time—"

" _Shut up!_ "

Her fist connected with his cheek and the sliding door shattered. He groaned as he laid on the deck. She just stalked over and grabbed him by the front of the shirt, his complexion draining by several shades. "Fine. If you won't give me his info, then tell me my mother's name. And from now on, you're no longer mine or Ruby's father. I will _never_ speak you again after this. I will take care of the house myself. I will cook all meals. That is where my acknowledgement of you ends. Is that understood, Taiyang Xiao Long?" She felt him shake like a leaf in a windstorm, but he managed a tiny nod. She pushed him back and and he hit the porch again, his face ashen as he bowed his head.

"…Your mother's name is Raven Branwen…" so that meant…Qrow was her uncle…? Her head spun a bit from the revelations, but she steeled herself and stalked back upstairs. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror and froze. Her eyes were red! Why were they red?! They should've been a soft purple…! Thankfully, they returned to normal and a wave of dizziness hit her. She staggered the rest of the way to her and Ruby's room, falling on the bed. She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Everything was a lie.

How could Summer have lied to her like that?

She just…

Blackness swept over her like one of Summer's cloaks.

* * *

This…was an unpleasant one to write and this is reason number one I really do not like writing Taiyang more than necessary. Like I get the man was hurting beyond words after losing Summer and Raven, but he made a _conscious decision to neglect his daughters for two years_. Just. Yeah.


	9. Winter: Sparks and Ice - 2150

Abhorrent.

Absolutely abhorrent.

That's what these damnable social events were.

For the past year, Jacques had dragged Winter to these terrible events and paraded her around like some sort of showhorse. She knew that was exactly what he wanted, though. He wanted to show her to partners and potential investors, hoping she'd catch someone's eye and they'd make an offer for her hand in marriage. They'd have to wait for five more years until she turned eighteen for his final choice, but the sooner he started, the quicker she'd be out of his hair.

She let out a sigh as she sat in a chair near the young women a few years older than herself. One of them giggled as she looked over at the crowd of young men. "I hope my father will take the offer from Melbrooks Inc. Cooper's been very good to me at these parties and—"

"Oh, you dog, Shelly! You know my father's also looking at him!" The girl pouted and folded her arms while Winter just rolled her eyes. She stood up and the girl blinked. "Where are you going, Winter?"

"I need a little fresh air, so I'm going to the balcony for awhile." Winter replied with her usual sharp perfection and lifted the sides of her dress, leaving the group behind her.

Sheep, the lot of them. They knew nothing of the world beyond Atlas and the incredible things outside of the confines of their comfortable lives. Groomed to be nothing more than dolls and empty vessels for their fathers to use for their own gains. It was disgusting.

Not that Mister Gelé wasn't trying to do the same to her.

She pushed the door to the balcony open with a gloved hand, then raised an eyebrow. A girl with short, brown hair stood with her back to the door. She bobbed her head in time with the music from her headphones, tapping out a beat. Who was this? WInter knew most every girl in Atlas' upper class by this point. Plus, no self-respecting father would allow his daughter to listen to music at a function.

Even so, the girl turned to face Winter almost immediately. She grinned and let her headphones rest around her neck. "Sup?" A small, two-fingered salute accompanied the comment and both of Winter's eyebrows raised. A Vacuan accent; how unusual.

"I apologise if I interrupted and distracted you, miss. If you wish me to leave, I will—" THe girl just let out a 'pff' sound and shook her head, pulling her sunglasses down.

"Nah, not at all. I hate these damn events. Formality ain't my thing." She tugged at the dress and Winter caught her eyeroll. "My parents drag me to Atlas three, four times a year and I have to endure it. Hate how brainwashed the aristocracy is."

Winter drew her eyebrows together and squared her shoulders. "I believe you ought to rethink your position on the matter." Her tone chilled the air around them and the girl took her sunglasses off. She did _not_ approve of being lumped in with the mindless drones when she was more than five years ahead in her studies.

"Woah, can't say I expected the SDC heiress to have a backbone like that." Winter's eyes narrowed. The girl grinned and put her glasses back on. "I like it. Name's Coco Adel. My grandparents knew your grandpappy back in the day." Ah, so they were among the SDC's first investors. She knew of the Adel family, but not much beyond that.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Adel. I am Winter Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Well, she wouldn't be for too much longer. In two years' time, she planned to enter the military so she could hopefully rescue Weiss from Mister Gelé's abusive hand."

Coco flapped her hand as she rested against the banister. "You can get the stick out of your ass, Winter; just Coco's fine." Winter wrinkled her nose at the comments. She couldn't drop her air of perfection around anybody but Weiss. Her pride wouldn't allow it and it helped drive away potential husbands.

"...Anyway, what brings you to this humble balcony?"

"The same reason as you: I cannot stand the shallow, vapid aristocracy. There is more to life than pretty dresses, marriage, and needlepoint." She wrinkled her nose again. That and art tended to be the only things these girls _could_ discuss by design. She held her hand up and brought forth one of her Glyphs. Coco smiled and peered over top her sunglasses again, that grin still on her face.

"Oh, I have a feeling we're going to be _very_ good friends, Miss Schnee."


	10. Coco: Nightmares - Aug 2150

Originally done for the RWBY Art Challenge for Day 5: Team CFVY

* * *

Clacking keys filled the silence, punctuated by the occasional click of the mouse buttons. Even behind the sunglasses, her eyes scanned the screen.

Well, this certainly was the toughest challenge she'd had yet, but even Schner Manor's security fell beneath her practiced keystrokes.

She scrolled through the different camera feeds, lips pressed into a thin line. Dozens passed and she sighed. How many security cameras did one need…? Yes, her parents had their fair share, but it wasn't anything like this.

Her eyebrows shot us. There… The door with the lock on the outside. Just how paranoid was this man that he felt he had to—

Her knuckles turned white on the mouse as Jacques entered the frame, Winter's long hair bunched in his hand. The Atlassian flew past her, but th loud tone didn't.

One press on the recording software and she leaned back in her chair, arms folded behind her head.

There was no way in hell she'd let this stand. The madman would fall even if it took her years to gather all the evidence. They might not have been close, but she couldn't allow Winter to suffer, not when she held so much promise and potential.


	11. Whitley: Father - 2512

So uh. Just a quick warning about this chapter. It's a glimpse into how I characterise Whitley, but… It's not pleasant due to Jacques' treatment of him. I really just wanted to give a quick warning to anybody sensitive to any sort of emotional abuse/manipulation. This was extremely uncomfortable to write and I imagine it'll be even more unpleasant to read. I normally don't do this for individual chapters but just… I felt the need to give this one a special shout out.

* * *

Whitley's gaze drifted to the ground after the door clicked behind him. Jacques' hand came up underneath his chin, forcing their blue eyes to lock. A knot formed in his throat from his father's minty breath, but he didn't let his eyes drop again.

"I can't believe how poorly you did!" Whitley stumbled back a bit, wincing as he slammed into the door. He inhaled sharply but kept his eyes locked on his father. The man stalked behind his desk and pulled out the paper he'd turned in a few days earlier for his economics class. He sucked in a sharp breath when he saw the harsh 71% scrawled in red in the corner. He knew the sources had been somewhat poor, but the information had been accurate. WHy had the teacher scored him so poorly? He tensed, knuckles white as he gripped his pants with one hand.

"Come over here and sit down."

"Yes Father." His monotone rang hollow off the walls of Jacques' office. He just bowed his head and sat in the chair across from his father. He barely caught the flurry of paper and forced himself to not rip it as he shook. He didn't dare break his father's gaze until the man looked down for a moment. Even the slightest sign of disobedience could spell major repercussions, so it was best to just obey.

"Tell me what you did wrong." He held Jacques' gaze for a moment before turning to the paper in his hands. He flipped through the red marks and his shoulders dropped. No wonder he had failed so miserably. The information was more than six months out of date. His sources were secondary, not from the SDC's own databases.

"The information is far too low quality for any Schnee's standards. It's not from internal, proprietary information and it's more than six months out of date." How hadn't he picked up on that? He always checked the date if nothing else. Failing by thirteen points was absolutely unacceptable. Really, falling into the average range of 94% or below was unacceptable. This was absolutely reprehensible.

He looked back up at his father who nodded. "What does any true Schnee aim for?"

Whitley took in a breath as he locked eyes with his father, speaking the words in unison. "Victory through control and perfection."


	12. Ruby: Miracle - 2153

We know inside  
We're born to do what's right  
Desperation's risin'  
On hopeless bleak horizons

* * *

Ruby fidgeted with the hem of her cloak as the teachers rolled the weapon-filled cart out. She'd been looking forward to this day for the past few years ever since she'd seen her Uncle Qrow in action. She'd seen Yang practice plenty over the past several years, so she'd done the same in secret. Plus, she remembered the moves Qrow had used while fending off the Beowulf. They'd been hard to replicate, but she'd at least gotten a feel for them. She knew it'd be a long time until she mastered them, but hopefully this day would put her one step closer.

She absently fiddled with her cloak as she watched, waiting to be called up. After about three matches, she blew at her bangs. The sparring matches amounted to little more than the other kids flailing wooden weapons at each other. She shouldn't have expected any better since it _was_ their first combat class, but it didn't make it any less frustrating to watch.

"Rose, Ruby." With an excited squeak, she ran down the stairs into the small arena, almost tripping, but she caught herself. She grabbed the small wooden scythe off the cart and hugged it close. The weight felt odd in her hands, not right, but the weapon itself did. She'd just have to bear with it until she she could design and weight her own. It probably wouldn't happen until Signal but…

Her gaze shifted to her opponent who held his wooden sword, shifting it as he rocked back and forth on his heels. She narrowed her eyes and dropped into a ready stance, the scythe behind her. Everything was open. He favored his right the most which meant his left would be her best option for attack. But he might be expecting that, so a feint to the right might be the best way to start… And all of his weight centered in his chest meant that tripping would probably be the most effective strategy in beating him…

With that, she rushed to the right and his eyes grew wide as he held is sword up, trembling visibly. At the last moment, she turned to the left and swept the scythe under his feet, sending him spiralling to the ground. She smiled but it vanished a moment later when she saw tears roll down his face. She backed up a few steps, shaking a little. Murmurs echoed from the stands from the other kids. H-Had she done something wrong? This was a sparring match, so the goal was to win…

The teacher called up two more kids, but the third shook her head, clinging to the woman. "I don't wanna spar with her! She's nothing but a bully!"

Ruby backed up, eyes wide as she shook her head. "N-Not—"

"Yes, you are! Look at how bad you beat them!" The two boys had calmed down from their defeats, but but they looked at her warily.

She just shook her head more. How was fighting to win in a sparring match wrong? She didn't understand why the girl was so upset.

"Now, now, Miss Rose hasn't done anything wrong." The teacher put a hand on the girl's head but she refused to budge. The teacher smiled at Ruby. "We should probably give someone else a chance."

Ruby pulled the hood to her cloak up and bowed her head, returning the scythe to its place, then curled up in the corner. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she shook, wishing Yang or Qrow was there. She didn't understand why they were so upset. SHe was just doing what they were supposed to! She wasn't a bully!

But using what came naturally was apparently wrong. It made her nothing but a meanie. She'd hurt people just by trying. She knew she'd just hurt them again if she did. It'd be best to keep her head down and not do that again…

* * *

Just a quick note on this chapter, Gold, Mirror, and Wings. These were all meant to be "trailers" to the canon rewrite this and Die are leading up to. I decided it would be better to integrate them into this so I can just get on with the story when I get to it. The songs cited in all of these pieces are related to the character arcs the characters will go through and/or speak to something about their core.

I'll admit Ruby's seems...odd right now, but I know where her character arc ends and an idea of how it'll start after V3. That's why I'm gong with Miracle for her tag.

If anybody is reading this note in the future: please note that this was titled while V6 was airing (right after E6 aired for FIRST members to be specific). I'm going off the lyrics available in the V6 E1 episode.


	13. Winter: The Path to Isolation - 2153

This is admittedly not one of my better pieces but the dialogue is mostly just meant to facilitate the reflection at the end. Winter is also sixteen in this piece.

* * *

The door buzzed and Winter looked up, the smell of alcohol (specifically whiskey) hit her nostrils. Her eyes watered and she coughed as she covered her nose and mouth with a gloved hand. A year out from Schnee manor and she still couldn't control her reaction to alcohol. It was just one of many things that would take a _lot_ of conditioning to get out of her system.

She forced her hand down and back into proper posture as she pushed herself out of the chair, squaring her shoulders. She approached the black-haired man as he looked around in a daze. "Pardon me, sir. Can I offer you some assistance? You look lost." How had this drunkard stumbled past Academy security? They didn't let people come and go from the grounds without proper clearance, let alone get to General Ironwood's office. The secretaries wouldn't let anyone through, so why…? She hadn't seen any scheduled meetings for this time…

The man's head snapped over to her, eyes drifting as he struggled to focus on her. They narrowed when he saw the snowflake brooch pinned on her uniform and he stumbled over. Her eyes watered again from the fumes and she could feel her stomach trying to heave, but she stayed strong. "A _Schnee_ ? I knew Jimmy stopped low, but a _Schnee_ ? Just what the _hell_ —"

"Sir, I believe that is _quite enough_ out of you. I am Winter Schnee, General Ironwood's personal aide. If you have a scheduled meeting with him, then proceed to his office. If not, I will be forced to call security and have you removed forcefully from the school's grounds." She still didn't understand how he'd gotten this far, but she'd remove him if necessary. She just wanted this man to stop harassing her so she wouldn't start dry heaving from the scent of whiskey.

Mercifully, the general's door swung open and Winter let herself breathe a small sigh of relief. Regardless, the general didn't look too happy and approached. "Qrow, why the _hell_ are you accosting my aide? She's done nothing wrong and—"

"Dammit, James, I knew you'd sink low, but to enlist a _Schnee_ ? That's pretty damn low even for _you_." The man—Qrow—narrowed his eyes again, his gaze falling squarely on Winter. She stiffened a little but she didn't back down.

"Sir, I am _right_ —"

"Shh…" He raised a finger to his lips, though he wobbled a bit. Despite everything, she fell into instinctive silence, cursing the conditioning Mister Gelé had put her through. "The men are talking, so why don't you run along and play with your dollies—"

"Qrow, that is _enough_ . Winter, you're dismissed for the rest of the afternoon. Mister Branwen and I have a _lot_ to discuss."

"Y-Yes, sir." Winter offered a salute as she turned on her heel and almost jogged back to her dorm. She slammed the bathroom door shut and sang down on the wall next to the toilet, one hand over her mouth. Oh how much she despised alcohol. It reminded her far too much of Willow and her descent into oblivion. She'd seen the woman slip from somewhat strong to entirely broken under Jacques' hand in the span of just a few short years.

But her mind returned to how Qrow had treated her. She was used to people inside of Atlas hating her. She was more than aware of the shady dealings and practices the SDC engaged in. She'd expected the cold indifference and outright hatred Atlassians showed her. She appeared little better than Jacques, but she knew the truth. She didn't let it get to her because she was used to it from formal events.

For somebody _outside_ of Atlas to treat her that way too? To treat her as little more than an ornament or obstacle like Jacques had?

It stung.

It really did.

She'd expected better, but she probably shouldn't have. She knew women were seen as _weak_ especially by men.

But she'd withstand it. She'd be perfect so nobody could hurt her ever again, but more than that… She'd withstand it for Weiss.

She _had_ to get her sister out of the hellhole called Schnee manor and away from its tyrant Jacques Gelé.

* * *

I can't say I know if this might have come across as too harsh for Qrow to say to Winter and seems out of character for him. But I think it's kind of justified in this situation.

The man has made no question he hates the SDC and what it stands for through the WoR short on the topic. It's also shown that he he holds not love for Atlas and very little respect for Ironwood as well.

In a case where Ozpin told him to report to Ironwood, I can see him getting completely shitfaced beforehand just to deal with everything and to piss Ironwood off even more.

So start there then add in seeing the eldest child of the Schnee family acting as his aide? Yeah, I think he'd be more than a little harsh


	14. Raven: Vigil - 2153

Done for the RWBY Art Challenge 2019. Day 1 Prompt: Favorite Character.

* * *

Snow sputtered from the sky, black wings obfuscating the grey clouds.

White gave way beneath her feet and she rested her hand on the tree, head bowed. A heavy sigh left her lips as she looked up. hair dusting-to grey.

How had it been five years already? It felt both an eternity yet nothing at the same time.

She shivered at the icy burn on her legs, ignoring it as she bowed her head. "The girls are growing up pretty well even without Taiyang in their lives. Yang's smart, resourceful, and thrifty but also painfully stubborn. But I guess that's kind of a given with both of her mothers, huh, MeMe?" The chuckle died in her throat after the first soft note and she sighed, closing her eyes.

Flint struck steel and the scent of nose wafted from the incense. She bowed her head and folded her hands, ignoring the night's new chill. Best to adapt now for dawn's light remained a long way away.


	15. Yang: Empty Cup - 2155

This is a bit of a long one. It's a very slow piece so I apologise if it gets boring at any point, but it's a pretty thorough exploration of the effects of Yang raising Ruby from such a young age. I was just enjoying writing this piece a lot which is why it's so long.

* * *

Bumblebee's engine quieted as she pulled into the parking lot, doubling over as she rested her head in her hands. Her breaths came in shallow, ragged gasps as she shook, eyes squeezed together. Normally, the exhilaration of the illegal street races was liberating, but tonight… Tonight was just empty. So, so empty. The cold air bit at her skin as the tears dripped onto the bolacktop, doing her best to hold back the sobs.

She really should've been at home with Ruby. She should've done more than just leave a forced happy note on the fridge with dinner. She should have been there, comforting her little sister, not out here racing. But the ten thousand lien prize had just been enticing and she'd won but…

It was just a way to try to get away from the reality of the date and she knew it.

Damn it. She was supposed to be stronger than this. She wasn't supposed to cry. She needed to always smile for Ruby's sake, to be her rock, shelter, and protector. She had since the day of the memorial service since Taiyang had decided to get shitfaced at the bar then bury himself in his work at Signal. She'd held everything together for seven years, but tonight, she just—

A hand on her shoulder made her jump and she engaged the Ember Celica, forcing the back into resting mode a heartbeat later. An elderly man in robes smiled at her and she rubbed the back of her neck. "Er, sorry…" She really couldn't believe she'd almost attacked a priest!

The man just continued to smile and shook his head. "It's quite all right, miss. I just heard the bike engine and had a feeling someone needed my help." She looked down at her hands, squeezing them together. How had he—

 _Oh_.

She could faintly feel his aura reaching out to hers. It was subtle and something only the most advanced aura users would be able to detect. So his Semblance, at base, the opposite of Summer's or something like that… Definitely very fitting for a priest. But hell, she hadn't even noticed the giant chapel in front of her. She really was upset, wasn't she…?

"Please, come in." His voice was soft but she shook her head.

"I'm not somebody you'd want inside." She raced illegally, drank at just thirteen, got into more fights than needed, flirted with people multiple years her senior… She was a mess of complexes, guilt and mistakes underneath her seemingly airheaded veneer. She'd screwed up so much while raising Ruby that she was certain Summer was rolling in her grave over them. She wasn't the sort of person that belonged inside a chapel.

The priest just shook his head, continuing to smile. "You have nothing to worry about, child. Verana welcomes all, regardless of mistakes. Flowers are most welcome after the harshest winter, after all." Verana… So they worshiped the goddess of spring here, huh? She didn't know much about Remnant's innumerable deities, but the etymology of the name and the stateme were more than enough to clue her in.

"I shouldn't. I need to get home to my little sister. It's late enough and it's a school night." A glance at Bumblee's dash told her it had ticked over into the 25th and that the hell day had finally ended. She really did need to get back to Ruby, but she didn't want to go back to the pitch-dark house and feel Summer's lingering presence again so soon.

"Miss, I can sense your exhaustion, Please, come inside and rest for a time. Verana opens her arms to all." Normally, she would've protested more but… She was weary to her core. All she did was nod and push off Bumblebee, taking off the Ember Celica. Most urban churches had a policy against weapon carry as she'd learned at Signal just earlier that week. The priests just gave a small nod of approval and led her inside where she placed her gauntlets in a locker he provided her.

She blinked as they ended the sanctuary and saw the pews lined with sleeping people. MOst were obviously homeless or down on their lock, but several appeared to be better off and downright wealthy… What were they doing in such a place? Her thoughts just earned a chuckle from the man who looked over the dozens of people. "Unlike a lot of chapels, we have a long history of helping even the least fortunate, human and Faunus alike. We were among the first to join the Faunus Truths Foundation and Human Coalition For Faunus Equality almost immediately following the Great War." That… was more than a little surprising. But it did get a small smile from her and she nodded.

"That's good. I take it has something do with your interpretation of Verana's doctrine?" She really didn't know much about religion in general. About all she'd heard even in school up to this point had been the passing comment about the weapon policy. All she knew was that there was a huge pantheon of gods and no particularly correct interpretations of anything. Myths had dozens of different incarnations, so there was no 'true' interpretation of any one deity.

"Correct. Verana is the goddess of spring, life, water, and fertility. To turn anybody away based upon past deeds or race would go against her teachings. We are to plant seeds and nurture them, not destroy them before they've brown." Yang's small smile vanished as she folded her arms, looking down and away. That reminded her so much of how Summer had seen things. Despite her retirement, she'd continued to meet with and nurture her old friends on Team ORHD as well as other Hunters that passed through their doors. No matter what, she'd always given of herself even though she was supposed to be retired.

She felt the priest put his hand on her arm and she sighed. "Miss, another of Verana's teachings is what I greeted you with. Winter is a time of rest so the earth can rejuvenate itself for the harvest spring, summer, and fall will bring about. Please, rest here tonight and tomorrow. I know you likely have school tomorrow, but I get the sense that you've not had a break in a long time."

She glanced over at him and could feel her eyes flash a little. "How deeply does your Semblance read?" The man blinked, his eyebrows shooting up as he pursed his lips together. "I felt it the moment you came out. I _don't_ appreciate somebody probing my mind like this." Normally, a Semblance like this wouldn't have worked on her since she knew how to protect herself mentally. Right now, though, she was just so exhausted that she didn't have the energy to keep her walls up.

"Forgive me. Normally this helps put people at ease. I'm surprised though; even professional Hunters twenty years your senior wouldn't have sensed it. You must be rather enlightened, if you'll allow me the Mistrali term." Thankfully, she could feel his aura retract from hers, but she said nothing, looking around the magnificent sanctuary. It had to be centuries old due to the sheer splendor and structural work. Chapels like this just weren't built anymore due to how secular society was now. As far as she knew, it'd really dropped off after the Great War…

A high, pure soprano made Yang's head snap up. Her purple eyes fixed on a young woman standing near the altar, hands over her heart. She sang in some form of ancient Valian, but even though she couldn't understand the words, her tears flowed down her cheeks anew.

It took only a few more seconds for Yang to hit her knees and start sobbing for the first time over seven years. Hard cries echoed in the sanctuary and she heard them, hating herself for losing it like this. She couldn't hold back the grief any longer and finally let go. She just curled into a ball and let herself cry. All of the self-hatred, -doubt, confusion, and despair from the past seven years turned her blood to ice, but she didn't fight it anymore. She was just so…tired from everything.

She actually welcomed sleep for once as she felt it call out to her.

* * *

Yang's eyes snapped open and she sat upright, looking at her scroll. She buried her face in her hands as it clattered to the floor. It was past one and she knew she wouldn't get to school in time even on Bumblebee. She hadn't missed a day since she'd started except for the couple of times Ruby had gotten sick and she'd had to take care of her. Plus, she'd completely missed cooking breakfast and lunch for Ruby so—

A hand on her shoulder made her look up.

The young woman from the previous night sat on the pew next to her and offered her a tray of food, filled with a hearty breakfast. A bit of pink came to the young woman's cheeks, her soft blue eyes awkward. "It's kind of cold and I know you need more than this with how you're a Huntress in training but…"

Yang just shook her head and settled her feet on the floor. "No, it's fine; I'm not picky as long as it's not charcoal." She made a face as she thought about her disastrous beginnings in the kitchen. She'd eat somewhat burnt things, but past that and she'd probably be in the bathroom soon after.

The young woman nodded and slid the tray onto Yang's lap and she demolished it in short order. The young woman just smiled in amusement and Yang managed a small one of her own despite herself. "Thank you; I appreciate it. And you have a beautiful voice." The young woman's cheeks heated a bit more and she ran her fingers through her long, black hair.

"Oh, thank you. I tend to sing only when people are asleep since my voice tends to help them have pleasant dreams. It soothes weary hearts and minds…" Yang just blinked as she nodded. Sounded like her Semblance was similar to Summer's in that way. How odd. Was it a common thing among clergy? And she could feel the faint spark of unlocked aura despite her not being a Huntress so…

"You're welcome." Yang offered her one of her usual warm smiles as she clicked back into her normal mode. Her own grief and emotions didn't matter especially when others were upset around her in some way. "So are you clergy here?" She wanted to put her at ease if at all possible so it seemed like a safe question.

Thankfully, she nodded and smiled, relaxing a little. "Yeah… I grew up in this congregation and want to continue to serve the church. I'm not much of an actual believer but…" Yang blinked and the young woman shifted. "What…?"

"You're dedicating your life to a single goddess you don't even believe in?" That…didn't make any sense to her. Okay, sure, she hadn't originally wanted to be a Huntress, but after Ruby had expressed interest… Well, she wasn't going to leave her little sister to go off on dangers missions like that alone. Now she _did_ want to be one and couldn't see herself doing anything else. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. This is my first time in a chapel, so… I don't really understand any of this…"

Thankfully, the young woman relaxed again and smiled. "Even though this chapel is in the name of Verana, you'll find most people that attend here—and most Valian congregations really—don't believe in their patrons. For the most part, chapels are gathering places for like-minded people Here, we don't even really hold services in Verana's name aside from twice a year; we just provide a refuge for people to rest and regenerate themselves."

Yang just blinked again. How strange. This was a religious institution and it was more secular than religious. She knew that Vale's society was extremely secular, to she hadn't expected it to _this_ extent. From the sound of it, this was the norm, not the exception. How utterly bizarre. Regardless, she smiled a little more. "Can't say I was expecting that, but I have no room to judge." She wasn't involved, so she really did have no room to comment.

"Are you interested in music?" Yang tilted her head to the side at the question and the young woman gave an abahed smile. "If you are, maybe you'd be interested in joining choir practice tonight? You don't have to know anything; we'll accept anybody as long as they can stay on rhythm and pitch…"

Yang's smile vanished and she looked at her hands, knuckles turning white. "I…shouldn't. I need to get home and take care of my little sister. I've never left her alone like this." She really only could imagine just how upset Ruby was. She hadn't left her overnight before. They went their separate ways at school, of course, but overnight? Not once in seven years had they not been in the same bed. Sure, Yang could get home at late hours if racing or going to a club, but she always returned. She couldn't imagine just how terrible Ruby felt without her especially on the anniversary of the day Qrow had given them the news.

But she really didn't want to go back—at least, not yet. She was just so weary to her core that she was tempted to stay another night. Not having to worry about bills, school, cooking, cleaning, keeping up her cheer… It was…rejuvenating in a way. She really did need to get back but…

"…I'll stay here until tonight." She knew she pushed herself to unhealthy levels, but she couldn't let up, not when she had raising Ruby on her shoulders. But she could let herself rest, just for this once.

She laid back down and closed her eyes, the world going black immediately.

* * *

A light tap on Yang's shoulder made her snap awake and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Through the stained glass windows, she could see dusk falling. But the young woman from earlier had another tray of food for her and Yang managed a small smile. "Thank you." She let her feet drop to the floor and ate quickly while the young woman sat next to her.

"It's really no trouble. Miss. We live to serve here." She smiled warmly and Yang gave a tiny nod. The people here really did seem kind and for the first time in seven years, she actually felt a bit rested. She was still bone weary, but just a little bit of the exhaustion seemed to be gone. She really did need to get back to Ruby but…

"So where's the practice room?" The young woman's smile grew and Yang returned it. It'd been far too long since she'd last sang just for the joy of it. Summer's death had turned it into yet another way to keep Ruby calm and to cope especially the songs Home and All Our Days. So to get the chance to sing again just for the enjoyment of it… It was like a dream come true.

She followed the young woman to the choir room and blinked, feeling a bit of warmth enter her cheeks. "Oh, uh, sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Yang Xiao long." She could be rude quite a bit and she knew it, but something as basic as her name for someone helping her like this? Summer would be so disappointed.

The young woman just smiled and shook her head, resting a hand on Yang's shoulder. "No, it's fine, Yang. This is a new experience for you and you're tired; I don't think anybody can be too upset with you for forgetting.' yang just looked down and away, begging to differ. Summer had drilled introducing herself into her in her youngest years…

Thankfully, the young woman picked up on her discomfort and motioned to the room. "My name's Melanie Marcet. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yang. We always welcome anybody interested in joining us if even for one night." Yang gave a small nod and entered the room, knuckles white beneath her leather gloves. She looked like a hardcore biker in her riding gear, so how would they react? She looked like such a delinquent, considering she was a minor that drank and drove without a license.

Nobody really seemed to notice as they walked in and Yang managed to breathe a sigh of relief. She saw kids her age and younger to the eldest men and women. She caught sight of more than a few obvious dye jobs and one or two mohawks along with some teens and young adults dressed in spikes, leather, black, skulls, and more. The fact there were well over a hundred people in the room surprised her, but at least it meant she didn't stand out as much as she thought she would. Normally she wouldn't have cared this much, but she was in such an alien environment it was hard to not be on edge.

Melanie tugged her over to the woman behind the piano who had the same hair and eyes—no doubt her mother. The woman smiled and waved Yang over by herself. She hesitated for a moment before nodding and walking over. "Mrs. Marcet?" They just bore such a striking resemblance to each other…

The woman nodded. "What's your name, dear?" Yang's hands balled into fists at the sudden reminder of Summer using that with her and Ruby the rare times she spoke. Her vision blurred, but she shoved it back as always. No, she had to be strong.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long. It's a pleasure to meet you." She put on one of her usual smiles, but she knew it didn't reach her eyes especially with the small flicker in Mrs. Marcet's own. She just had to fake it till she made it.

It had worked to get her through Summer's death and would work here.

It had to.

Mrs. Marcet nodded again, keeping the smile on her face. "Do you have any level of musical experience? We don't require any prior, but it's still nice to know what everyone's level is." The topic, at least, did make the smile genuine as Yang pulled a composition notebook out of her bag, flipping open to a page. The time signature was 5/11 and she saw Mrs. Marcet's eyebrows draw together.

"I grew up reading these gons with only a rudimentary knowledge of music and no guidance. I'd say I have more than a little experience. I also play psaltery." Summer had started teaching her before her death. She'd wanted to stop but after Ruby had refused to sleep for four days following the service, Home with voice and accompaniment had been the only way to get her to sleep for quite some time. Even now, it was the best way to get her to sleep on bad nights.

Mrs. Marcet leaned to the side and offered Yang some sheet music. "Join whatever section you feel you'll fit best. We have first and second for both soprano and alto. First soprano starts from the left. Just ask around as people start to get settled and they'll help you. And you're free to join us for some light refreshments afterward if you're so inclined. Practice will start in about ten minutes, so do whatever you want until then." Yang gave a small nod and retreated, holding the music to her chest. This…was going to be interesting…

* * *

Yang smiled as she sat down in a chair, Melanie at her side and they both started munching on their snacks. "So what did you think, Yang?"

"Honestly? It was great." For the past two hours, having to hold everything together hadn't crossed her mind. It'd just been her and the music with nothing else weighing on her shoulders. It wasn't a feeling she'd had in seven years and she one she'd sought so desperately. She'd wanted a way to just…surrender and not worry since Summer's death for even a moment. She felt terrible about it as Ruby was anything _but_ a burden to her, but being in Big Sis Mode 24/7 was…exhausting.

"You do look a lot better than when you came in. If you want to come back, service is every Saturday and practice is every Friday." Melanie smiled and Yang nodded.

"…Yeah, I think I will." She really hadn't felt this good in years. She felt like she could take on things a lot better than before. She really did need to take some time out for herself like this. Ruby would be fine for a few hours two nights a week. Plus, if she was feeling this good, it meant she'd be able to handle things even better which meant a higher quality of life for her little sister…


	16. Blake: Wings - 2157

You'll take flight soon  
You'll be lifted up  
And you'll be there

* * *

Blake shivered as she glanced out of her tent and withdrew inside only once she was certain nobody would bother her. She swiped the book off the shelf and opened it, dumping the contents of the makeshift safe onto her cot. Her fingers tumbled over the bills that she'd accrued over the past six months, wrapping the small ones over the large ones.

Tomorrow was it: the perfect opportunity for her to escape. They'd be attacking a train bearing cargo for the SDC. She knew there would be innocent casualties at Adam's hand, but she'd hopefully be able to save at least some of them and herself with her plan.

She just couldn't take it any longer. Adam had gone too far too many times. He'd taken too many innocent lives and forced her to do the same. Men, women, children… It didn't matter; as long as they were humans, they were cattle ripe for the slaughter. She still didn't care for them, but harming innocent civilians that didn't even have their auras activated was too far.

Her ears stood straight up and she froze when she heard footsteps outside her tent. Her heart pounded against her ribcage and she could only pray it was Adam's guard to keep her in her tent and not him or Ilia. Seconds of silence stretched into a minute and she let out a small sigh of relief. It was just surveillance and not someone seeking her for Adam. If they'd come in, she knew he'd never allow her out of her sight again.

She finished rolling the bills and tucked them carefully along a hem she'd sewn inside of her shirt. This was beyond risky and she knew it, but she just couldn't take it anymore. She wouldn't be able to stand up to another one of Adam's angry assaults…

* * *

She turned her head and looked up at him, her ears pressed against her skull. The wind whipped around them, muffling her hearing. "Goodbye." The connector severed and she backed up a step as she felt Adam's malice surge forward.

"You'll regret this, Blake! I'll destroy everything you love!" His snarl carried over the deafening wind and a tremor went up her spin. She knew he'd make good on the promise because he _always_ did. She knew his malice better than anybody—in all forms. Being the target of his anger was a death wish and she had just signed her own certificate.


	17. Blake: Life - 2158

Done for the RWBY Art Challenge. Day 2: Team RWBY

* * *

Ears flattened, amber eyes darting around the room. Bags rustled. Sketch pads and canvases placed on easels. Hers joined theirs, though slower as she fumbled with her backpack.

It was just a figure drawing class at the community center. There was no way Adam had his eye on this place. It was peaceful, small, harmless. Not even worth targeting, let alone watching for her to come to.

A hand on her chest failed to steady her shaky breath.

Pencils met her hearing as she returned, focusing on the old man in the center of the room.

Her pencil hovered above the sketch road before it started to move. The tip ghosted over the page before pressing into it, soon smooth and easy.

A soft smile settled on her lips as she looked at his face. The valleys and mountains on his face took shape. shadows dappling his sun-darkened skin in soft monochrome.


	18. Weiss: Mirror - Apr 2159

Part of me is scared I might be wrong / That I can't be strong

* * *

Weiss' head snapped up and she froze, wall shuddering behind the door. Jacques' eyes locked onto hers and she felt her blood turn to ice as they held her captive. He raised his hand, but a reflexive Glyph stopped the strike before it could go any further. "Weiss, what is the meaning is of this?" His voice chilled her heart and she cast her gaze to Whitley who turned his head away.

Her entire body shook, but she raised her head as she held Jacques' gaze for the first time she could remember. "I'll be attending Beacon for the next four years whether you like it or not, _Mister Gelé_. Winter has arranged a military escort for me that will arrive next week. General Ironwood has personally approved it." That part was a lie, but she knew how much Jacques hated the man. It'd just rub more salt in the wound of losing his 'perfect little doll' for four years, so she couldn't help but add it.

His eyes flared again and he pulled at his hand, but the Glyph held true. "...If you plan to attend Beacon, I have a test to prove if you're ready or not." She caught Whitley flinch out of the corner of her vision again, but she stayed focused on the man in front of her.

"Very well. I can pass any test you throw at me. Now leave my room; I need to finish packing." She released the Glyph holding his arm, but summoned another, propelling him out of the room. She slammed and sealed the door with two more, sinking onto her knees as she shook.

Had she really just done that? Had she really just stood up to him for the first time in five years _and_ shown him what she was capable of? It was beyond terrifying, but she'd managed to do it. How Winter had for fifteen years was _beyond_ her, but she was glad she had her older sister to lean on for inspiration. She didn't have the strength to stand on her own yet, but maybe Beacon would be just what she needed…

And, hopefully, it'd give her enough strength to save her from the terrible fate that awaited her when she returned to Atlas…


End file.
